


for the love of cupcakes

by bloomsoftly



Series: Cupcake Delights [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, The Author Regrets Nothing, the desecration of cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: When Bucky steals yet another cupcake, Darcy takes matters into her own hands.(Much to the enjoyment of them both.)





	for the love of cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty follow-up to Red Velvet Destruction--you don't need to read that first, but it might help set the scene. :)

By the time Darcy woke up, the sun had already crept partway across the floor of her bedroom. She stared at it in confusion for a moment, still foggy with sleep. It was rare for her to sleep this late, and even more rare for Bucky to let her.

Bucky was still sound asleep, if the heaviness of the arm slung around her waist was anything to go by. Turning onto her side, Darcy drank in the sight of him. He’d spent the majority of the past week on a mission, and she had missed him desperately. The dark circles under his eyes hinted that he hadn’t done very well, either. As lightly as she could, Darcy brushed her fingertips along the bruises. Bucky hummed under his breath and shifted closer to her. He didn’t wake up, though.

A large part of Darcy wanted to lie in bed all day, basking in the warmth of her boyfriend’s skin. The need for caffeine reared its demanding head, however. Bucky needed to sleep a little longer, so Darcy gently extricated herself from under Bucky’s arm and slid to the edge of the bed. His nose crinkled lightly when his hand hit the empty bed, brows furrowing, and he muttered her name in consternation.

Darcy stroked a soft fingertip down his flesh arm in reassurance. “It’s okay, baby,” she murmured. Bucky settled, brow smoothing out. She snagged one of his t-shirts out of a drawer (really, he was practically living in her apartment now) and tiptoed her way out of the bedroom.

She made a beeline for the kitchen and—more importantly—the coffeemaker. As she set a pot to brew, Darcy worried over Bucky’s exhaustion. She wondered sometimes if he was spreading himself too thin, between working with the Avengers and spending every spare moment with her. Darcy rolled her eyes at herself; she knew that wasn’t true. Bucky had made it very clear over the past year—almost from the moment she called him out on stealing her cupcake—that he was utterly committed to her and to their relationship.

The coffeemaker sputtered to a halt, finished with its task, but Darcy was distracted by the cupcake tray resting innocently on the counter top. She’d made chocolate-covered strawberry cupcakes the previous evening in commemoration of the first day they’d met, when Bucky had dared to poach one of Darcy’s red velvet cupcakes right in front of her. More specifically, she’d made a dozen. Only eleven remained.

Come to think of it, Darcy had a faint memory of her boyfriend coming in during the wee hours of the night. His goodnight kiss had tasted vaguely sweet, almost like chocolate—now she knew why.

“Darce?” came a raspy call from the bedroom. Her troublemaker was awake.

Staring at the eleven remaining cupcakes, Darcy was struck by a naughty idea. A sugar rush would help wake Bucky up, surely. She paused, then decided the caffeine could wait. An orgasm or two would delay the inevitable headache, anyway.

Snagging the cupcake tray and heading toward the bedroom, she called, “I’m coming, Bucky.”

She paused in the doorway. In the few minutes she’d been in the kitchen, Bucky had shifted at some point to lie on his stomach. The swell of his ass was visible above the sheet, and Darcy bit her lip in appreciation. They may have been dating for a year, but Darcy doubted that she’d ever pass up an opportunity to admire the view.

As if he could sense her watching, Bucky’s back muscles rippled lightly. His head turned on the pillow, and he peeked at her through a curtain of hair. “See somethin’ you like, doll?”

“And if I do, Sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky bit his lip, as he always did when she called him that. Voice still raspy with sleep, he teased, “It’s not fair to look and not touch, darlin’. Come over here and let me show you how much I missed you this week.”

She snorted. “See, I was going to say the opposite.” Gesturing with the tray of cupcakes, she elaborated, “These were supposed to be for a special occasion. And yet, it looks like _somebody_ had a hard time looking without touching.”

At that, Bucky turned all the way over and sat up. Rubbing at one eye, he grinned sheepishly and confessed, “I’m sorry, Darce. I was so hungry when I got in and all I wanted to do was hurry up and crawl into bed with you. And the cupcakes were right there, just begging to be eaten.”

Darcy sighed in faux disappointment. “You know, I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.” She stalked closer and goaded, “You seem to be having a shortage of patience, Sergeant Barnes. I wonder if there’s something we can do about that?”

At her words, Bucky’s eyes lit up with anticipation. He winked at her and replied, “I’m yours to command, sweetheart.”

That’s all she needed to hear. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Darcy sat across from Bucky on the bed and snagged a chocolate-covered strawberry off the top of a cupcake. She licked it slowly, closing her eyes to savor the sweet taste. When she opened them again, Bucky was staring at her heatedly.

Without warning, Darcy took a bite out of the strawberry. It was perfectly ripe and sweet. Some chocolate lingered on her lips, so Darcy brought a finger up to her mouth and wiped her mouth clean. She held it out toward Bucky, and he eagerly took her finger into his mouth and sucked on it until the chocolate was gone.

As a reward, Darcy raised the rest of the strawberry up to Bucky’s mouth. Without looking away from her, he ate it all in one bite. Some of the juice escaped from between his lips and trickled down his chin.

Bucky moved to wipe the juice away with one hand, but Darcy ordered, “No. Keep your hands where they are.”

Without breaking eye contact, she reached up with one finger and caught the drop of liquid. Slowly, she brought the finger up to her own mouth and sucked it clean. Bucky groaned her name in response, fingers fisting in the sheets. Darcy grinned at him and reached back toward the cupcakes. Picking up the one now missing a strawberry, she swiped a finger through the icing. Once it was coated liberally, she looked at Bucky and quirked an eyebrow. “Do you think you can be good for me, Buck?”

Bucky nodded, chuckling wryly when he had to clear his throat before speaking. “I’ll try my hardest, doll.”

Leveling a look at him, Darcy sassed, “See that you do.” Then she leaned forward and coated his mouth with the buttercream frosting. Knowing what was expected of him, Bucky laid still while she painted his lips with it, watching her face hungrily. Satisfied with her work, Darcy sucked her finger clean with a loud pop.

Moving up to her knees, Darcy climbed into Bucky’s lap and settled herself over his erection. Grinding just enough to hear him groan softly, she leaned in and licked the frosting from his mouth. She started at one corner, stealing her way across his upper lip with broad strokes of her tongue.

Bucky breathed heavily below her, chest shuddering with every movement of her tongue, but kept his hands flat on the bed. He lost his cool, though, when she nibbled her way across his lower lip.

His hands came up to grip Darcy’s waist desperately, fingers flexing against her shirt as his tongue chased hers. They lost themselves in the taste of each other for long minutes, the kisses made even sweeter by the taste of frosting. Darcy sunk her hands in his hair, pulling lightly. She ground herself into his lap until they were both panting and flushed with arousal.

Pulling away from the kiss, she put both hands on his chest and pushed. Bucky let her move him, falling back onto the pillows. He stared up at her, adoration and love written all over his face. “I missed you, Darce,” he whispered softly, unevenly.

Darcy paused and looked at him tenderly. Leaning down to press several sweet kisses to his mouth, she stroked his cheek with her thumb and murmured against his lips, “I missed you too. So much.”

She kissed him one last time, nibbling at his lower lip briefly, then sat up. Looking down at herself, Darcy realized she was still wearing Bucky’s shirt. Winking at him, she stripped it off. Unable to resist, Bucky reached up to massage her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, and Darcy rocked her hips against him in response. They both moaned as she coated his erection with her wet arousal, rubbing it all over his cock. Distracted from her goal, Darcy tossed her head back and moved mindlessly against him for a long moment.

Briefly, she thought she might come from the grinding alone. That’s not how she wanted this to go, though, so she swiped more frosting from the cupcakes and leaned forward. Bucky obliged her by dropping his hands back to the bed, grinning the entire time. “I love it when you take control, doll,” he confided.

“I know you do, Bucky.” As she spoke, Darcy painted abstract designs with the frosting down the side of his neck to his chest and abs. Bucky’s hands came up to flex against her hips in response, and his body shuddered under her touch.

Whatever Bucky planned to say in reply was lost in a breathy moan as Darcy lowered her mouth to the frosting at his neck. She licked and nibbled and suckled her way down his neck, paying extra attention to the sensitive spot just above his clavicle. His fingers flexed tightly in response, and he bucked his hips up into hers. The movement created a delicious friction at Darcy’s clit, and she moaned in response.

As she worked her way down his chest, Darcy lifted her hips away from Bucky’s and snuck a hand down between his legs to grip his cock lightly. She encircled the base of it with her fingers, pumping slowly as she worked her way down his body with her tongue. Bucky writhed beneath her as she went, bucking his hips with every motion of her hand. His moans were music to her ears, and his hands moved restlessly along her body. He moved them from her hips around to her ass, gripping and kneading tightly. As she moved lower, he slid his hands up her back and into her hair. He tugged lightly, begging, “Darce, you’re killin’ me, sweetheart. Come up here.”

Looking up to meet his eyes, Darcy grinned. “Nope, I’m good here.”

With one last swipe of her tongue along Bucky’s hipbone, she crawled backwards until her face was level with his erection. Slowly, she dragged her tongue from the base to the tip, sucking it into her mouth. Laving the underside of the head, she bobbed her head and pumped his cock slowly.

Bucky’s hands tightened in her hair, and he bucked up into her mouth a little too roughly. She gagged a little and drew away to catch her breath. Huffing an apology, Bucky took the opportunity to hook his arms around her legs and pull her up until she hovered over his mouth. Before she could even take a breath, Bucky’s tongue was at her slit, licking up and in. He lapped at her arousal frantically, humming in satisfaction as it coated his mouth and chin.

Darcy moaned loudly and repeatedly into the morning air, gripping the headboard tightly for stability. Bucky shifted below her, moving his his tongue up to her clit. She swore loudly and pitched forward as he swirled his tongue in the exact pattern that he knew drove her wild. Panting heavily, Darcy rocked her hips slightly into his face. She didn’t want to break his nose, but she couldn’t stay still. Her orgasm was _right there_ , and she couldn’t think about anything else. Bucky groaned against her clit, using his hands to encourage her movements.

“Oh, fuck. Bucky. Oh my god, Bucky,” she keened, grinding against his mouth mindlessly. Legs trembling, breath coming in long, hitching moans, she came hard against his mouth. She slumped forward, breathless. Bucky chuckled beneath her, and then she was on her back with him hovering over her.

He settled between her legs, grinding his hard cock against her slick core. Bucky grinned down at her flushed face. “Was that good for you, doll?”

Still panting, Darcy reached up to guide his mouth down to hers. She kissed him passionately, reveling in the taste of her on his tongue. Nipping at his lip lightly, Darcy broke the kiss to ask, “What do _you_ think?”

Without waiting for his answer, Darcy reached between them to guide his cock into her. They both moaned as he slid inside her easily. He pumped in and out in long, even strokes. Her hands moved up and down his back, scratching lightly. Bucky pulled one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, and her hands dropped to grip the sheets instead. The angle changed, and each thrust brought her more and more pleasure. He panted her name softly, like a secret he didn’t want to share.

Bucky brought a hand to her clit, ready to coax another orgasm out of her. She whimpered in response, “Bucky, I can’t.”

Leaning forward to kiss her sweetly, Bucky slowed down his thrusts to tease her. “Yes you can, doll. Come with me, sweetheart.”

He hit the right spot on his next thrust, forcing a high-pitched moan out of her. Eyes on her face, Bucky snapped his hips forward, hitting it again. He paused, then did it again. And again. With his hand drawing tight circles on her clit at the same time, Darcy’s orgasm swelled within her.

It wasn’t enough, though. “Please, Bucky—please. Faster, I need—” she broke off on a gasp as he obliged her, thrusting at a quicker pace. She arched into him as she came, moaning his name loudly. Bucky dropped his head against her shoulder and groaned as she tightened around him.

Bucky thrust into her several more times and gasped, “I love you,” as he came, panting against her shoulder.

Dropping her legs to either side of his body, Darcy brought both arms up to embrace him, stroking his back lightly. She whispered, “I love you, too.”

Bucky turned his head, kissing her tenderly as he pulled out of her and rotated them onto their sides. They rested for a long minute without speaking, basking in the afterglow.

Eventually, Bucky smiled and brushed Darcy’s hair back from her face. Kissing her brow sweetly, he teased, “If that’s always gonna be your reaction when I steal a cupcake, doll, I’ll be doin’ it a lot more often.”

She huffed a laugh and smacked his chest lightly, then grimaced. “Okay, I didn’t think that through. You’re all sticky from the frosting. We need a shower.”

Like a shot, Bucky tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom. Stroking the soft skin at Darcy’s inner thighs, he chuckled at the shiver that ran through her and sassed, “As my lady commands.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, so all encouragement, kudos, and kind comments are very much appreciated. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️
> 
> I post these on [tumblr](https://bloomsoftly.tumblr.com) first.
> 
>    
> [Send me a prompt and feed the muse!](https://bloomsoftly.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
